bestiariuszfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Doppelganger
Doppelganger - Duch-bliźniak osoby żyjącej, jej ciemna strona. Może pojawiać się w innym miejscu, niż jego właściciel. Wygląd: Doppelganger zazwyczaj wygląda identycznie, jak jego właściciel. Czasami przedstawiany jest, jako jego ciemniejsza, mroczniejsza wersja z całkowicie opozycyjnym charakterem. Opis ogólny: Motyw sobowtóra pojawia się w bardzo wielu wierzeniach na świecie. W niektórych z nich takie istoty nie rzucają cienia lub nie mają odbicia w lustrze. To one są "odbiciem" czy "cieniem" osoby żyjącej, a ich zadaniem jest udzielanie jej porad czy wskazówek. Nie zawsze jednak są one dobre. Niektóre z dopelgangerów miały okazywać się złośliwe czy złowrogie, siejąc spustoszenie w umyśle właściciela. Nie słuchały ich, przenosiły się w inne miejsca i pokazywały ich znajomym, powodując tym zamieszanie. W świetle tych mitów - jeśli ktoś raz przyzwie lub zobaczy swojego sobowtóra, już zawsze będzie przez niego nawiedzany. Inne podania ludowe mówią, że zobaczenie doppelgangera zwiastuje śmierć. Z tego względu wszelkie sposoby komunikacji z nimi są uważane za nierozsądne. Zobaczenie zaś doppelgangera innej osoby zazwyczaj zwiastuje jej chorobę lub niebezpieczeństwo czyhające na nią. Niektóre mity mówią, że doppelgangerra można stworzyć poprzez klątwę lub magię. Wtedy twórca nasyła go na osobę, którą wskarze i od tej pory ten rujnuje mu życie na różne sposoby. Ponieważ wygląda identycznie jak ofiara, wszystkie winy spadają na nią. Czasami pojawia się motyw doppelgangera ukazującego się pod postacią zwierzęcia lub osoby o nieokreślonej płci czy kształcie. W języku niemieckim słowo "doppelganger" oznacza "sobowtór". Pochodzi od "doppel" (podwójny) i "Gänger" ''(wędrowiec) i odnosi się wyłącznie do złego brata bliźniaka. Słowo to także odnosi się do zjawiska, w którym człowiek widzi siebie kątem oka w miejscu, w którym z logicznego punktu widzenia go nie ma. W mitologii skandynawskiej słowo ''"vardøger" oznacza duchowego bliźniaka, który jest zawsze o jeden krok przed żyjącą osobą i wykonuje jej ruchy z wyprzedzeniem. Opowieści: * Percy Bysshe Shalley, angielski poeta romantyczny twierdził, że spotkał swojego doppelgangera i ten przepowiedział mu jego śmierć. Jego żona, Mary Shelley opowiadała, że mąż od dłuższego czasu miał wizje, w których spotykał drugiego siebie. W jednym ze snów wychodząc na taras spotkał swoją osobę, a ta zapytała go jak długo ma zamiar być szczęśliwy. Śniło mu siię także, że ich dom został zalany przez powódź. Percy twierdził, że to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy miewa takie sny. 8 lipca 1882 utonął podczas wyprawy z Livorno do Lercii. * Jane Williams twierdziła, że pewnego dnia stała w oknie wychodzącym na taras Państwa Trelawny i dostrzegła Percy'iego Bysshe Shalley'a. Nie miał na sobie płaszczu ani marynarki i wychodził. Chwilę później znów ujrzała mężczyznę, który wychodził przez te same drzwi od strony tarasu. Jane dodaje, że nie było innego wejścia do domu, poza oknem na wysokości ok. 2 metrów. Po chwili straciła go z oczu i przeraziła się, że coś mu się stało. Pańsywo Trelawny uświadomiło jej wtedy, że Percy jest w trakcie bardzo dalekiej podróży i nie mogło go tam być. Przedstawienia we współczesnej kulturze: Literatura: *Seria książek "Pamiętniki Wampirów" - L. J. Smith (1991 - 2009) Filmy/Seriale: *Serial "Pamiętniki Wampirów" - Kevin Williamson / Julie Plec (2009 - 2017) Animacje: *Serial animowany "Martin Tajemniczy" - Stephane Berry / Alfredo Castelli (2003 - 2006) Gry: * Seria gier "Final Fantasy" (1987-2016) * Seria gier "Prince of Persia" (1989 - 2013) * Seria gier "Tomb Raider" (1996 - 2015) * Gra "Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening" (2005) Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Stworzenia Niemieckie Kategoria:Duchy